Rhum
The Sultanate of Rhum '''(informally known as '''Rhum) is a small but economically powerful country in eastern Anatolia. The Sultanate has its beginnings following the Seljuk Turks' defeat of Byzantium at the Battle of Manzikert in 1071 as the Seljuks claimed the Roman crown in a bid to win over the Byzantines' former subjects in Anatolia, and has oscillated between vassalage and independence ever since. The independence of the current state dates to 1990, when, during the Third World War, the Sultan objected to the terms of Byzantine vassalage and reasserted the nation's independence, with Roman assistance. At A Glance Nation Name: Sultanate of Rhum Demonym: Rhumi, Rhumian Capital: Iconium Independence (de facto): Ending of the Sultan's vassal status to the Byzantines, July 21, 1990. Population: (see list of countries by GDP) Official Language: Turkish Government Type: Constitutional Monarchy Head of State: Sultan Recep Tuncay Head of Government: Grand Vizier Rahim Yildrim Official Religion: None Largest Religion: Islam Economy Type: Mixed, mostly socialist Currency: Rhumian piastre (1p=US$5) Constitution: Yes Summer Time: Yes Calling Code: +071 Internet TLD: .rhm Maritime Boundary (nm): 24 Aircraft Code: RH Military Strength: 2% of the population Military Capability Score (out of 100, rating by Worldwide Defence Trade Association (WDTA)): 85 (Good) Technological Innovation Score: Military (WDTA): 80/100 (Good), Scientific (University poll): 80/100 (Good), Other (University poll): 90/100 (Strong) Economic Rating (by Standard & Poor): 100/100 (Strong) (See list of countries by GDP) Economic Freedom Index (by Standard & Poor): 65/100 (partly free- considerable latitude is given to found and operate businesses by locals, but all businesses and monetary flows are tightly controlled. In addition, the state engages in protectionist economic policies) Health Care Rating (by Doctors Without Borders): 70/100 (Above Average) Health Care System: Universal Political Freedom Index (by Reporters Without Borders): 100/100 (complete freedom of expression and speech) Drug Laws: All except coffee, alcohol and cigarettes are banned. Gun Control: Only those in a law enforcement, the Army or other governmental role can legally obtain and use a gun, in practice, the state is one of the leaders in the "gun trade" and the government turns a blind eye to this. Environmental Policy Rating (by Greenpeace): 100/100 (complete attention paid to environmental concerns) Overview The Sultanate of Rhum is a constitutional monarchy headed by the Sultan. The Sultan has no power to enact laws himself, but he has the power to veto them, being the country's top judge. The Sultan remains in power for life, unless the country's accredited lawyers vote to remove him. When the Sultan dies (or is removed for other reasons), the lawyers vote for his replacement. The legislative authority within Rhum is the Majlis (Arabic for "council"), with the country divided into 447 districts each representing 20,000 people. Representatives are voted in every five years on a fixed date (August 26, the anniversary of the Battle of Manzikert). The districts are redrawn following the Rhumian Census, done every ten years, timed for one year after the preceding election. Leading the Majlis is the Grand Vizier, who is the leader of the party that has the most seats within the Majlis. Because much of Rhum's economy is dependent on tourism and because of its long ties with the Romans, despite Rhum being a part of Virtue, it has good relations with Rome. There is considerable debate within scholarly communities about whether or not Rhum is truly a Roman state, centred around whether or not the reign of Trapezunite Emperor David was legitimate. A letter found by Roman scholars in 2005 claimed to be the will of David's predecessor, John IV. This will declared that Ottoman Sultan Mehmed II was the true heir to the Trapezunite throne, stating that his son, David, was illegitimate. Scholars debate the letter's authenticity, with doubters believing it is just a forgery as a propaganda tool by Mehmed to ensure Trebizond's eventual acquiescence to the Ottomans, though supporters note it has John's authentic seal with the only witnesses being John's top magistrates. Category:Nations of Vicendum